Turtles Meets Vladat
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Melody and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fight a frightening foe.


**A story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Melody knew that she was in trouble! She and Zombozo had been fighting for hours and she was starting to get tired. She needed help, but who was going to help her now? All of the other aliens were on missions and she knew that she would need some assistance and soon!

"What do I do?" she thought.

As she was fighting, she didn't notice a green turtle watching with an orange bandana. It was none other than Mikey from the teenage mutant ninja turtles. He was concerned because he had never seen either of them before, but he knew that the girl looked like she needed help. Quickly, he ran out and tapped her shoulder.

"You ok?! I can help ya dudette," he winked.

"W-Who are you?" Melody asked curiously.

"Mikey! I was just passing by and it looked like you could use some help!" Mikey smiled.

"Nice to meet you Mikey! I'm Melody!" she grinned. Any help was better than none. And she wasn't afraid of the newcomer because she was already part alien herself. "Sure! Help me take down this zombie clown!" she smirked, now running at Zombozo again! Mikey grinned and the two began to fight the evil being.

"Well this isn't fun! It's two against one!" Zombozo laughed, now ducking a punch from Melody.

"Dude, it doesn't matter about fairness. You are just plain creepy and need to leave!" Mikey added, now barely ducking a swing from a large cotton candy staff!

"Well let's see if I can even the odds! All in the name of fun!" the crazy clown cackled, now spinning like a top and then tossing a weird yellow goo on Mikey. Melody, temporarily distracted by what happened to Mikey, was grabbed by Zombozo by her shirt. "Heeheeheeheehee! Never take your eyes off the celebration kiddo!" And with that, he threw her roughly through a brick wall and knocked her out cold!

"MELODY!" Mikey screamed, now running over to help her. But as he ran to help her up, he noticed he had hands…human hands! Now gasping in shock, he noticed his green skin was gone and it was replaced with an olive like skin that still had a somewhat green tint to it. "W-What happened to me!"

Mikey then glanced in a broken car window and saw his reflection! He was a human! Now seeing the change, he let out an audible scream that even made Zombozo cringe.

"Oh don't be sad! The party is just starting!" Zombozo laughed, now throwing flammable confetti at them! Mikey growled and picked up the unconscious girl.

"Back off creep! We'll deal with you later!" Mikey said, now trying to punch at the clown when he got closer. Mikey quickly held his hand in pain, now seeing that some of his strength was gone. The punch was enough to distract the clown, but not to knock him out!

"Well that wasn't nice!" Zombozo said, now turning to punch him back. Mikey quickly did a backflip and was grateful he still had his speed and agility as a ninja. That punch could have knocked Mikey clean out! As Mikey balanced himself on top of a pole, the clown growled. "Come and fight like a clown!"

"Sorry, but you're the only clown here weirdo," Mikey said, now flipping over his head and landing with a grace of a cat in front of Melody. He then quickly picked her up and jumped on top of a car hood and vanished! Zombozo angrily tried to follow them, but he wasn't nearly as agile as Mikey.

As Mikey ran with Melody in his arms, he knew he had to find his brothers! They were the only ones who could help them!

Meanwhile…

The other three turtles were growling and fighting the Shredder with all their might! Looks like this was a rough day for everyone!

"You creep! Get back here so I can slice ya to ribbons!" Raphael snarled, now slashing hard at the Shredder.

"Your impatience will be your undoing," the Shredder crooned evilly, now sending a well aimed kick at the red turtle and sending him almost off the roof!

"Take him down!" Leonardo yelled, now aiming for Shredder's back! Shredder did a backflip and landed behind Leonardo and grabbed him by his neck. As Leonardo turned to hit him, the evil tyrant shoved him hard into Donatello, who had just hit him hard behind his knees and almost made him tumble to the ground.

"You fools! You may think you've won, but there is only one victor here." Shredder smirked devilishly under his mask.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Your other brother has been a good test subject for me. No doubt he will be a good weapon against you all one day," he said lowly, but then he quickly retreated as the others ran at him in anger for what he just said!

As they chased, the three brothers looked at each other in concern and confusion.

"Do you think he really tested on Mikey?" Leo asked.

"It's possible. I haven't seen Mikey all day," Donnie added.

"Me too. We've gotta go after him!" Raph added.

"Yes! He has Mikey! We've gotta rescue him!" Leo said, now chasing more after the Shredder. But as they were running, they stopped mid run as a young man approached them with an unconscious girl in his arms!

"Guys! You gotta help me!" Mikey pleaded. "This girl needs help!"

Everyone, including the Shredder stood and stared at them. Shredder was then pulled from his thoughts as Leo tried to take a shot at him with his sword.

"Guys! Get the Shredder! This dude is just a distraction!" Leo yelled. But as the brothers were trying to still get the Shredder, they were very distracted by the new guy and girl in their midst. Shredder took that opportunity to escape, now convinced he clearly underestimated the brothers.

"Shredder! He escaped!" Raph snarled, now throwing his sais down.

"Well we would have gotten him, but these guys distracted us! I bet they were here just to help him escape," Leo growled.

"I think we should see who they are," Donnie added.

Now angry that Shredder escaped, the brothers charged at Mikey, who was still holding the unconscious Melody.

"Guys listen! It's me Mikey! I was helping this girl and somehow I got changed into a human!" He tried to explain.

"You're lying! Shredder has kidnapped Mikey," Raph growled.

"No he didn't! I'm me dude!" Mikey tried to explain, but it was no use. His brothers didn't believe him. So Mikey knew he had only one choice, he had to show them!

And with that, he took off with the brothers chasing him! He was still agile and they noticed he was able to jump over cars and still do flips as well as they could!

"Guys…his style reminds me of Mikey," Donnie said, as they chased.

"Yeah…funny huh," Leo said, now seeing they were gaining. But they gasped as they saw them disappear down the sewers. Once they followed, they saw the strange human enter their home! As they ran after him, Splinter was the first to tell everyone to stop! Once Mikey tried to explain his story, he just stared at Mikey and the girl in his arms. After a moment, Splinter nodded and then looked at the other brothers.

"You all…this is truly Michelangelo," Splinter explained.

"WHAT?!" They all gasped.

"But how?" Donnie added.

"It appears he has been changed somehow, but I can tell which ones are my students and this is Michelangelo. He was telling you the truth," Splinter said, now taking Melody and laying her down on the couch. Mikey smirked at them and placed his hands on his hips.

"See dudes? I'm me! I was helping that girl and I was changed into a human due to this goop stuff!" Mikey said. As the others listened, Donnie walked over and took a sample of the goop that was still left on him.

"Mikey give me about an hour and maybe I can create an antidote," Donnie said, now walking back to his lab.

An hour later…

They all sat around the table and chuckled. Melody was feeling much better and Mikey was back to normal. Now that they were all safe, they could enjoy some pizza together!

"Well that was an experience," Melody smiled, now looking at them all. "I'm glad I got to meet you all and I'm sorry for what happened Mikey. I owe you my life!"

"No problem dudette! But I'm glad to be in my own shell again," Mikey smiled. "And it's cool you're part alien. So you work for an organization called the Plumbers?"

"Yeah, it's pretty secret so I can't say much," Melody explained.

"You don't have to go into detail. But I am pleased you are well. We are happy to meet another ally," Splinter smiled. Melody could only grin as she hugged each of them, happy to have met such wonderful allies and new friends.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it Guest! This was for a request.**


End file.
